Doubles
by orchidrose295
Summary: When Buford messes with Phineas and Ferbs latest invention and things take a turn for better, or for worse? Join this PnF/Sonic crossover with double the good and double the evil!
1. Chapter 1 - The Accident

**Hey guys! This is my Phineas and Ferb/Sonic crossover! Hope you enjoy it! Phineas and Ferb gang are 13, teenagers are 17 and the Sonic gang are 2 years older than in Sonic X.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for plot and my 2 OC's, Strike The Hedgehog and Tiana** **The New Fireside Girl.** **This is my first attempt at a crossover so please no flames! Oh, and for an idea of mine Phineas and Isabella aren't a couple compared to my other two fanfictions.**

* * *

"Hey, Phineas! Watcha doin'?" Isabella sang, opening the gate that led to said boy's back garden.

"Hey, Isabella! I'm just finishing up with our latest invention, a dimension portal. The only one we ever made only went to one place, Mars. That was for Baljeet's science fair project."Phineas explained, showing the large dimension portal that was lying on the floor.

"Whys it on the floor?" Isabella asked.

"Well, first of all, we need to make a stand. Second, it sucked a few things in their whilst standing up." Phineas mumbled, scratching his neck slightly. "Hey, Ferb! Pass me the stand blueprints please!"

"Speaking of Ferb, where is-?" Isabella started but was cut of by a blueprint landing on her head. "Never mind." Isabella reached down and picked up the blueprint. "Here."

"Does Isabella really look like me?!" Phineas shouted up to Ferb, who just shrugged in response. "Thanks, Isabella." Phineas took the blueprint from Isabella, their hands brushing against each others slightly.

"So... boys? What are you making today?" Candace asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Hey, Sis. We're making a dimension portal." Phineas yet again explained.

"By the way, Ferb!" Ferb looked down at Candace. "Your girlfriend is here!"

Ferb smiled and jumped out of the tree, gracefully landing like a cat next to Isabella.

"Don't scare me asshole!" Isabella squealed, hiding behind Phineas. Ferb mumbled a quick 'sorry' before running inside.

"The scary green haired human cat has gone now, Isabella." Phineas laughed, squeezing Isabella's hand reassuringly.

Soon, everyone had piled into the back garden, even Doof and Norm were there, much to Perrys dismay. Linda and Lawrence were out for they day, so they weren't squished in the crowded garden.

"So… Tiana. Since you're the newest addition to our group and to the Fireside Girls, would you like to pull the lever?"

"Um… actually-!" Tiana started but was cut off by Buford.

"OOOHHHH! What does this button do?!" He cried, punching the red button.

"BUFORD NO!" Phineas and Ferb cried, but it was too late. The garden was plunged into an ebony abyss.

* * *

**In another dimension…**

"Sonic get your ass back here this instant!" Amy cried, chasing her hedgehog in blue fur around Chaos Park.

Sonic scoffed and ran up a tree. "My ass is happily parked up in this tree branch!" Sonic retorted.

Strike, the newest member to team Sonic looked at Amy in disbelief. "How can you love a twat like him?!" She shouted at Amy, who had her hammer out and ready to bash Sonic out of the tree.

"I can't believe I'm related to you…" Amy growled under her breath, just loud enough for Sonic to hear.

"I thought you said that you had never seen that hedgehog in your life?" Sonic wondered, landing on top of Amy when jumping out of the tree.

"Hey! I found a chaos emerald at the dump!" Amy giggled, trying to change the subject.

"Really? Hey! Don't change the subject!"

"I really did!" Amy pouted.

"What are the love-birds talking about over there?" Rouge asked, walking over to the fountain where everybody but the two pink and blue hedgehogs.

"No idea." Blaze replied.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but… what love-birds?" Sliver questioned.

"Those ones right over-!" Strike started. The hedgehogs had disappeared from underneath the tree in which she was pointing to. Strike scanned the area. "-there!" She smiled triumphantly. She had pointed to the sunset where there was a streak of pink and blue trailing off into the horizon.

* * *

**That was chapter 1. Let me know what you think and if I should continue or not. If there are any spelling mistakes I will fix later because I am on my IPhone with turned off auto correct cuz come on: its annoying! And my computer's broken so I can't use the less annoying built in auto correct.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Finding a Chaos Emerald

"Sonic, you can dive into that pile and get the emerald." Amy stated, looking at the large pile in disgust.

"No way! Then I'd have to have a" Sonic gulped. "b-bath."

"Why not a shower? Then, you don't have to sit in it, it doesn't fill up the bathtub and you can't drown." Amy suggested.

"How do I know this 'shower' thing exists?"

"'Caus I have one every night." Amy replied.

Silence.

"Um… Sonic?" Amy looked at Sonic to see a blush on his muzzle and a little bit of drool coming out of his mouth. "S…Sonic?"

Sonic looked at Amy and immediately snapped out of it. "Sorry! Just thinking of a chilli dog!" Sonic lied, cannon-balling into the large rubbish pile.

"Eeeewwww! Sonic! You got me dirty!" Amy squealed, brushing off the dirt from her dress.

Sonic's head popped out of the top of the pile. "Do you want this emerald or not?" His head soon disappeared.

_I can't believe him! What was he really thinking of, though? _Amy thought, crossing her arms across her chest.

"FOUND IT!" Sonic shouted, holding up the chaos emerald for Amy to see.

"Thats great but where's the rest of your body?" Amy asked. A hand emerged from the pile and grabbed Amy's arm, pulling her into the rubbish pile.

* * *

"What HAPPENED to you two?!" Strike questioned, pointing at the two hedgehogs covered in dirt.

Sonic and Amy laughed hysterically, as if they were drunk. "Hey, we got the blue chaos emerald so chillax!" Sonic slurred.

"You did? That's amazing!" Charmy and Cream smiled, hugging each other.

"Yeah!" Amy laughed. "But it's making popping sounds!"

As if on cue, the emerald started popping and other crazy sounds.

"Interesting…" Tails mumbled, furrowing his brow.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's short and a little boring, I know but it's important to the story and I thought that it should have its own chapter. Next chapter will be more action filled and longer.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Encounter

"So let me get this straight, you went diving into rubbish piles, found a chaos emerald, but CONTINUED to dive into the piles, found a some sort of food and ATE it?!" Knuckles sighed disapprovingly.

"It was fun!" Sonic and Amy protested like five year olds.

"Yeah, sounds fun." Silver mumbled sarcastically.

"Really?! Wanna join us next time?!"

"NO! Note the sarcasm!" Silver growled.

"What do you mean 'next time'?" Tails questioned.

"What is sounds like stoopid!" Amy snapped, sticking out her tongue.

The chaos emerald started to hiss and crackle.

"I…it's gonna blow!" Rouge gasped, diving behind the sofa. Everyone else just went anywhere they could.

The Workshop was soon covered in black smoke.

"I can't see!"

"Boys! You are SO BUSTED!"

"Don't bust us! Blame Buford!"

"Me?! You're the one who didn't tell me what it did, Dinerbell!"

"Don't blame Phineas!"

"Ngrgrgrgrgr!"

"Norm! Use your supersonic breath!"

Norm sucked in and exhaled deeply, removing any trace of the smoke.

"Um… Isabella? Is there a patch for meeting life sized animals?" Phineas asked.

"No, that's impossible but we do have a 'dimension teleporting' patch." Isabella stated.

"Yeah, and dimension teleporting is supposed to be as well. So why's there a patch for that?" Tiana scoffed.

"You know, she has a point." Ferb commented.

"Hi!" Amy and Sonic greeted, rushing out from their hiding place. "Are you guys Santa?"

"Um… excuse me?" Baljeet questioned.

"I may be fat but that's offensive!" Buford growled.

"Ignore them." Tails mumbled, bashing Sonic and Amy's head together. "Hi, I'm Tails."

"I'm Phineas and this is Ferb."

Everyone soon introduced themselves and separated into their doubles or their 'animal opposites'.

"Hey! What about me and Norm?!" Doof barked.

"Ngrgrgrgr!" Perry chattered, placing his fedora on his head. He pointed at Doof and then at the door.

"LEAVE?! Did you put on your fedora on backwards or something?! Perry shook his head and removed his fedora.

"Charmy,Cheese! We're going to show Adyson and Django around!" Cream called from the front door, peering in to see the chao hovering above Perry.

"Perry, you can come with us." Django smiled, coming inside and picking up the platypus. The group left, leaving Doof and Norm all alone in the Workshop.

"Lets go, Norm. In dimensions like this there will always be a forest close by, and in the forest is an evil villain who wants to take over the world just like me." The pair left, heading towards the large forest that they could easily spot.

* * *

"Is diving in rubbish piles REALLY as fun as you guys make it out to be?" Phineas questioned, looking at the pink and blue hedgehog, not certain if he should trust them or not.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked. He sniffed under his armpits. "EEEEWWWWWW! Why do I smell like-?"

"-rubbish?" Amy finished. "I need a shower."

"Yeah, me too." Sonic mumbled. Amy gasped. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Did you say something wrong? Of course you did! You NEVER want ANYTHING to do with water!"

"Well YOU were the one who suggested I have a shower!"

"Are you two a couple?" Isabella wondered.

"Nope. Maybe in the far far far far far far far far far far far… far FAR future." Sonic droned.

"You said 13 fars." Isabella counted on her fingers. "Wouldn't you be dead?"

"Exactly."

"ANYWAY!" Amy barked. "Are you two a couple?"

"No." Phineas muttered sadly. Isabella obviously didn't pick up the sadness in his voice.

"No… just best friends." She smiled sadly. Amy and Sonic looked at each other before starting to whisper. Phineas and Isabella just exchanged confused glances.

"Follow me." They both grinned. The females went one way and the males went the opposite way.

_What is he doing? _Phineas glanced at Sonic.

_What is she doing? _Isabella coked her head at Amy.

_Where are we going? _Both looked around at the scenery around them.

_Why am I thinking these thoughts?_

* * *

**This chapter done, loads more to go! The next few chapters are going to focus on the 'doubles' or exact same person just different form groups. One chapter per group and the goal is 1,000 or more words per chapter! Hope I can do it! :) Leave a review if you have the time/chance and I'll update as soon as I can. **


	4. Chapter 4 - Eggshmirtz

**Hey! Here's chapter 4! I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

"Norm, are you SURE we're going the right way?" Doof snapped, trying to untangle himself from the thorn bush he was stuck in.

"Positive, sir. My EVIL scanners pick up a metal building not to far from here." Norm replied, showing his scanner to Doofenshmirtz.

"Well that's great and all but… GET ME OUT OF THIS THORN BUSH!"

Norm nodded and changed his hands into laser beams. "This wont hurt a bit, sir." Norm lifted his hands and sliced down Doofs arms and over his head. "Done!"

"My hair! You just my gorgeous hair!" Doof whined.

"I'm sorry, dad. Here, let me give you a hug." Norm spread his arms out and advanced towards the unknowing ''evil'' scientist.

"Norm how many times do we have to go through this? I am not-!" Doof was cut off by Norm stopping his breathing with a bone crushing hug. Norm let go and just smiled.

"I am so glad my arms are made out of metal…" Doof muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something, Doctor D?"

"Just keep walking."

* * *

"Is this the ''evil'' base you were talking about, Norm?"

"Yup. Want me to bring up information on it?"

"That would be helpful. He may be a bigger threat than me, and no one is allowed to be a bigger threat than Heinz Doofenshmirtz!"

"Your doing it again, sir."

"What?"

"Talking about yourself in third person. Aside from that, this base belongs to a egg shaped man named Doctor Eggman. He's in there right now and his enemy is that blue hedgehog, Sonic."

"So he has a blue creatures nemesis too! I think I found my new best friend! I can teach him everything there is to know about evil!"

"And he can teach you!"

"Teach ME?! If I wanted to be taught I would have actually paid attention at school."

Both robot and human walked towards the door. They stared at it for a very long time, not really knowing what to do. Doof noticed a big red button that said "push". Most people knew better to not press the button if it said "push". Doof, unfortunately, wasn't one of these people.

"Oooooo! I wanna push the red button!" Doof grinned like a child. He snapped out of his child-like state. "Norm, DON'T press the button!"

"But sir!" Norm cried, finger poised ready to push the button. "You said to push the red button."

"No… I said I wanted to push the button."

"Who goes there?!" A voice boomed, making Norm jump into Doofs arms.

"Norm! You're too heavy!" Doof snapped. Norm quickly got out of the doctors arms and stood up straight. Doof sighed and faced the door. "I am Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, an evil scientist, this is my robot, Norm."

"A pleasure to meet you, Doctor Eggman."

"Ah! So you've heard of me? Come in, come in! We have business to discuss!" The doors swung open to reveal Eggman and his two robots, Decoe and Bocoe.

"Wow! Thats a huge robot! Hi! I'm Decoe!"

"I'm Bocoe!"

"Pleasure to meet you both." The three robots walked inside, leaving Eggman and Doofenshmirtz alone.

"So… you're an evil scientist? You look more like a pharmacist to me." Eggman snickered.

"I can see where you got your name from, Eggy." Doof retorted.

"Come, we have business to discus."

* * *

**Okay, I didn't do 1,000 words but… oh well! Heres a little Doof and Eggy stuff for ya! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Baljailerb

"Nice workshop." Ferb whistled, gazing at all the tools and equipment.

"Thanks. It's like my sanctuary. Sonic doesn't see it that way though. He says it's a 'Nerd Cave'." Tails smiled.

"In a way, I don't blame him."

Tails chuckled. "You haven't seen the half of it." Tails walked over to a painting of the ocean. Making sure no one was looking, Tails fiddled around with a certain section of the painting. "Watch."

The wall where the painting hung slid down, revealing a long, spiral staircase leading downwards. Ferb looked astonished. He pointed towards it and Tails just nodded, grinning sheepishly. "You wanna go down?"

"Wait for me!" Baljeet screeched, running towards the pair with one arm raised.

"Baljeet? Aren't you supposed to be with Cosmo and Ginger?" Ferb questioned.

"Yes, yes I am. But I cannot take it! All they talk about is flowers, flowers and guess what? FLOWERS! It is driving me insane!" Baljeet explained.

"Okay then? Follow me, you two." Tails smiled, spinning his tails like propellers and gliding down the stairs, Ferb and Baljeet running down, trying to catch up.

"You have a jet down here?!" Ferb and Baljeet cried.

"Yeah, and the jet has a name." Tails smiled. Ferb gave him a quizzical look. "The X-Tornado, my trusty plane and battle machine."

"Why don't you jut use your tails to chop off peoples heads?" Ferb suggested.

"Or lift them up into the sky and then just let go?" Baljeet added.

Tails just laughed. "We fight Eggman, but he has a ROBOT army, not a PEOPLE army."

"Oh."

"Wanna go for a whirl?" Tails smirked, dangling the keys in front of the boys faces.

"Would we ever!"

Once the three were in the X-Tornado, Tails pressed a few button and a ramp appeared which lead to the outside world. The plane followed this ramp which lead to a long runway.

"Hold on to something." Tails advised. Ferb and Baljeet hugged each other, not really knowing what to expect.

The plane sped down the runway, faster than a race car but slower than Sonic. Now the boys knew why the had to hold on to something. They both screamed as the plane left the ground an disappeared into the fluffy clouds.


	6. Chapter 6 - Rougessa

"So… you like jewellery, huh?" Vanessa asked, walking along an isle inside the jewellery shop.

"What can I say? Diamonds ARE my best friend." Rouge laughed as she admired a gold chained necklace with a turquoise, heart shaped sapphire.

"So… you're like a magpie?"

"Don't know what that is, sweetie. But if it loves anything shiny and beautiful then I'm that."

"It's a black and white bird that takes anything shiny."

"Anything?" Rouge had moved on to an oval shaped locket with the words 'memories' engraved on the front.

"Yup. Spoons, rings, tin foil… anything." Vanessa was studying a sliver ring with black encrusted diamonds. She whistled.

"Like what you see? I can get it for you." Rouge insisted, holding up a credit card with her name printed on the top in purple, swirly letters.

"It's nice, but I couldn't ask you to buy it for me."

"I will and I'm going to. YO, JOE!"

Joe, a grey wolf with the stores uniform on an chocolate brown eyes rushed over, took the ring and placed in in a little ring box. Rouge flashed the card to the wolf and the wolf immediately backed off.

* * *

The pair left the jewellery shop a few hours later, bags full of jewellery. It looks as if they brought the whole shop.

"Happy with what you got?" Rouge smirked.

"Uh huh!" Vanessa smiled, placing the ring that started the shopping spree on her finger.

"Beautiful." Rouge smiled. "I think we're gonna become best friends."

"You can say that again!"

"I think we're gonna become best friends."

Vanessa face palmed. "It's a figure of speech."

"Oh."


	7. Chapter 7 - Ginsmo

"I can't believe Baljeet left us." Ginger sniffed, pouting slightly.

"Flowers aren't for boys, Ginger." Cosmo stated, sprinkling the flowers with some water from her green watering can.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ginger sighed, twiddling with a piece of her hair.

"I can sense that you have strong feelings for this boy." Cosmo smirked, twirling around to face Ginger.

"Sense? Strong feelings?! Your sensors must be wrong." Ginger huffed.

"Everybody loves someone in the world. Your heart is set out for Baljeet."

Ginger growled slightly. _The Fireside Girls teased me enough about it, I don't need a talking plant to add on to that!_

"I think it's nice that you have a crush in him. I have a crush on Tails. He so dreamy!" Cosmo was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she squeezed the watering can too hard, making it explode.

Ginger laughed at Cosmo, rolling around on the floor in fits of laughter.

Cosmo joined in on the laugher, not really knowing what was so funny about being drenched with water. "What are we laughing about?"


	8. Chapter 8 - Phinic

"Where ARE you taking me?" Phineas questioned, trying to catch up with the speedy blue hedgehog.

"You'll see." Sonic smirked.

They ran for another ten minutes before stopping at a cliff which overlooked the ocean. The sun was starting to set, making the place look majestic. Looking down at Emerald Coast, you could spot Cream, Charmy, Cheese, Adyson, Django and Perry splashing about in the water, having fun.

"This place is amazing!" Phineas cried.

"Yeah, and it's where YOU are going to be with Isabella tonight." Sonic grinned, poking Phineas in the chest. "So, make sure you remember the way. Only me, you and Amy know about this place. Soon, it's going to be your new girlfriend's place as well."

"New girlfriend?! You mean ME and ISABELLA?! We're just best friends!"

"Best friends who secretly love each other."

Phineas huffed and turned his back on Sonic, crossing his arms over his chest. "Isabella doesn't love me."

"I think you will find that you're completely wrong."

"But she smiled when she said 'just best friends'."

"Yeah, a SAD smile! Dude, you're so oblivious!"

Phineas was angry with Sonic, but before he could protest, Sonic was gone. "Where did he go?" Phineas spun to face where Sonic was previously standing.

"Miss me?" Sonic whispered into Phineas' ear.

"Eeeekkkk!" Phineas squealed, turning to face Sonic. "No, no I didn't." Phineas notices Sonic's bleeding hand. "Why's your hand bleeding?"

Sonic smiled and held out his hand. In his hand was a single red rose. "Give this to Isabella."

"What's in your other hand?"

Sonic ran Phineas, creating a whirlwind. Sonic stopped and once the wind was gone, it revealed Phineas dressed in a black suit with a matching tie. Sonic smiled at his work and placed Phineas' usual clothes into a nearby bush.

"You know, I'm not a Men In Black worker." Phineas pointed out.

"What? You look smashing!" Sonic admired.

"No I mean this plasma gun in my pocket." Phineas growled, taking it out of his pocket.

Sonics smile faded into a dead serious face, which scared Phineas a lot. "Like we said earlier, which the readers didn't read" Phineas gave Sonic a quizzical look. _Readers, what's this guy talking about? _"Eggman hasn't attacked in months. We need to be prepared for anything."

"Okay?"

"Well, I gotta go!" Sonic sped off. Sonic then sped right back. "I didn't give you the rose." Sonic passed the rose to Phineas, who took it with great care. "Bye! And this time, I mean it!" And with that, Sonic left, and this time, he meant it.


	9. Chapter 9 - Isabellamy

"What are we doing at your house?" Isabella questioned, gazing at the pink and white building with a blue roof.

"Getting you to look as if you belong in Mobius!" Amy half lied. She had promised Sonic to not tell the truth about what she was really doing.

"But… I like my outfit." Isabella pouted, straightening out her bow.

"The bath is already ready for you." Amy smiled, leading Isabella up the stairs and into the bathroom. Any chucked in a towel and shut the door. "Wait!" Amy called, opening the door and giving Isabella a bag. "It has some clothes inside, put them on when you come out."

Ten minutes later, Isabella came out wearing a strapless teal dress with an orange hem and matching orange ribbon ribbon going around her waist and a teal bow placed above her head. "It's beautiful!" Isabella cried, twirling around in her new dress.

"Wait, you need shoes!" Amy screamed, running downstairs and getting a pair of teal high heels. She ran back upstairs. "Here! Put these on!"

"I feel so much… taller."

"That's the magic of high heels, baby!" Amy noted Isabella's hair plastered to her face. "Now about your hair…."

* * *

"Okay, we're here. Just through those bushes is an amazing surprise for you." Amy whispered, before leaving with a grin on her face from ear to ear.

Isabella looked into a small mirror, checking on her make-up. She smiled at her reflection before chucking the mirror away. She pushed the bushes away and walked forwards. "Phineas? What are you doing here?"


	10. Chapter 10 - Cliffs edge

"Phineas, what are you doing here?"

Phineas couldn't speak. He stood hunched over with his mouth wide open at the sight of Isabella in her dress.

"Um… Earth to Phineas?"

Phineas shook his head and made his back straight. He smiled and approached Isabella. "For you, Isabella." He held out the red rose.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Phineas Flynn?"

"I am Phineas Flynn! Nobody else has a triangular face!" Phineas pouted, jabbing his head.

"Of course, silly! I mean… you've never been…" Isabella shuffled her feet. "… romantic."

"I… kinda had help. OR MORE LIKE I WAS FORCED TOO!" Phineas shouted to no one in particular, hoping that Sonic could hear.

"No need to shout, Phineas. What do you mean, forced?"

Phineas gulped. Not knowing what to do, he placed the red rose in Isabella's hair and led her over to the cliffs edge. They both sat down and looked over.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Phineas grinned, holding onto Isabella's hand.

Isabella faced Phineas and nodded. "It's amazing. And with the moon in the sky yet the sun still on the water makes it even more romantic."

"There's that word again."

"What word again? You mean 'and'? People use it all the time."

"Yes. I-I mean, no! The word that begins with 'R'!"

"Are we playing hangman?"

"And Sonic called me oblivious." Phineas muttered under his breath.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear what you said."

"Nothing…"

"Okay so, what was the word beginning with 'R'?"

"Romantic!"

Isabella's eyed widened. She saw the blush on Phineas' face. Isabella blushed as well. "Phineas…"

Phineas couldn't take it any more. He grabbed Isabella's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Isabella, smiled, knowing that Phineas was going to kiss her.

Before their lips touched, the ground started to shake. Phineas and Isabella smiled sadly at each other and quickly stood up and ran towards the bushes. The cliff gave way under Isabella's feet, since she was in high heels and behind Phineas.

Phineas gasped, diving towards Isabella's hands and keeping a firm hold on them. He saw Isabella's worried face. "Don't worry! I gotcha!"

"That's not what I'm worried about!" Isabella screamed. "I'm worried about behind you!"

Phineas turned his head ever so slightly only to be bashed on the head with a tree branch. Luckily, he still didn't let go if Isabella's hands.

"Triangle head. You and your girlfriend will be fine." A mans voice spoke. He pulled Phineas backwards and helped Isabella over the cliffs edge.

"Thank you." Isabella thanked.

"No, I should be the one thanking you." The man laughed, bashing Isabella on the head with the same branch that he used on Phineas. "Lets go."

He slung the two onto each of his shoulders and started to walk up an invisible flight of stairs and into a large ship. The ship left the second it saw a blue hedgehog gazing up at it.

"Eggman."


	11. awareness of SOPA

_This isn't a chapter. The next chapter will be out tomorrow. _

* * *

As most people know, SOPA is threatening to stop people from posting/uploading anything that is already owned. For example, people on YouTube uploading walkthroughs of games. It's not just YouTube, it's even here, on FanFiction and websites that you can upload drawings on (ie: DeviantART).

For some people and myself, Fanfiction is our lives! It makes us who we are, it makes us happy and most importantly we can express how we feel and let out imagination flow freely without people saying we can't! We have control and now SOPA wants to take that away from us! If we stopped SOPA before, we can stop it now! We as Authors, YouTubers and Artists need to spred the word about SOPA and how dangerous it is!

**REWRITE THIS ON YOUR FANFICTIONS TO PROVE THAT WE CAN STOP SOPA ONCE AGAIN, AND PEOPLE CAN BE FREE TO DO WHAT THEY DO BEST, LETTING THEIR IMAGINATION GO WILD!**


	12. Chapter 11 - Captured

"Where am I?" Phineas muttered, holding his aching head. His vision was still blurry but he could easily make out Isabella lying some feel away from him.

"So… you've woken up." A gruff voice smirked. Phineas looked up at who spoke. It was an ebony hedgehog with red stripes.

"You're… Shadow, aren't you?" Phineas asked, his vision now cleared. He noticed that he was in a cage. Isabella was in a similar cage next to his. "I remember Sonic talking about you, I think."

"Of course. I would be something that the faker talks about."

"Shadow! Stop talking to out guests." Eggman ordered, pushing the hedgehog out of the way and bending down to be eye level with Phineas. "I'm-."

"Egghead, right?" Phineas smiled, remembering that the fat man didn't like being called that.

"Watch it, pointy nose." Eggman growled. "Or else."

"Or else what?"

"Your girlfriend gets it."

Phineas gulped, following Eggmans finger which pointed towards Doofenshmirtz, who was working on one of his crazy inators that did one thing or another.

* * *

"Sonic, calm down. Panicking like a child who isn't at the front of the line for a limited time only brand new toy isn't going to get them back." Amy snapped, trying to calm down said hedgehog who was pacing back and forth.

"Hey! It's our fault after all." Sonic retorted.

"Sonic, you're being silly. You can't tell the future."

"No, no I can't. But they were our responsibility!"

"You're acting as if they're your own children." Amy blushed slightly. "And implying that I'm the mother and your the father." She added under her breath.

Unfortunately for Amy, Sonic heard what she said. "In a way, we are the parents!"

"Whats going on over here?" Tails called, parking the X-Tornado beside Amy's house.

"By the way Sonic is acting all panicked and Amy is blushing I would say that Phineas and Isabella have been captured and Sonic is acting like a father and implying that Amy is the mother." Ferb evaluated.

"How does he do that?" Sonic whispered to Baljeet.

"I would take that question as Ferb is correct with what he just said." Baljeet smiled. "No one knows how he does it."

"Great, so we have mind reader in the group."

"Yes, you're correct, Ferb." Amy answered, eyeing Sonic and Baljeet as they whispered to each other.

"We saw Eggmans ship fly past us, but we didn't know what he was doing so we came straight to you guys, the 'newly weds'." Tails joked.

Sonic and Amy glared at Tails before attacking him with Amy's hammer, sending him crashing into the X-Tornado.

"I'm… okay…" Tails managed to call to the others.


	13. Chapter 12 - Group Meeting

"Hey, where's Perry?" Adyson asked.

"WE LOST PERRY!" Django cried, running around frantically in the water.

"Cheese, you were playing with Perry. Where is he?" Cream questioned.

"Chao chao!" Cheese answered.

"You know, I remember Phineas saying that Perry disappears but always comes back, so we don't need to worry." Charmy reported, buzzing around happily.

"Hey, doesn't that ship look like an egg?" Django pointed up to the sky.

"Eggman!" Cream and Charmy cried. The two animals and Cheese flew into the air.

"Um… hello? We can't fly!" Django and Adyson snapped, jumping in the air and flapping their arms around to prove their point.

"Sorry!" Both replied sheepishly. They flew down and grabbed their hands. Together, the five flew off, following the egg shaped ship.

* * *

"So what are we gonna do?" Rouge questioned, admiring the large ring on her finger.

"No idea." Sonic breathed.

"What do you think, Ferb?" Vanessa asked , turning her head towards her boyfriend.

Ferb just shrugged. "I put some weapons in Phineas' short pockets just in case, and a secret compartment in Isabella's pink bow which has a tracking device and a communicator."

Sonic and Amy gulped. "You mean… these?" They both held up the shorts and the bow.

"Then they're screwed." Knuckles and Buford grunted together.

"When did you guys get here?!"

"We've always been here." Blaze replied, snuggling into Silvers neck.

"Seriously? I didn't notice." Tails mumbled.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" a female hedgehog squealed.

"Of course. Soon, we will rule the world together." a male hedgehog smiled, kissing the female full on the lips.

"What about me, sir?" it was a mechanical voice.

"You, will be the leader of our army." the male hedgehog replied.

"You know, you'll never get away with this!" a voice barked.

"Shut it, prisoner! We ARE more superior than Eggman, and he'll be begging on his knees once we show him who's boss!"


	14. Chapter 13 - Rescue?

"Phineas, I'm scared." Isabella whimpered.

"We'll be fine. I have a-." Phineas checked in his pockets. "-don't have a plasma gun or any weapons on me." Phineas held out his hand.

Isabella tried to reach Phineas' outstretched hand, but the cages were too far apart. "I should have a tracker in my-" Isabella sighed. "-shouldn't have a tracker in my bow."

"I feel so stupid."

"Why?"

"We were having such a nice night that I forgot the most important thing."

"And that is?"

"P…protecting you…." Phineas hung his head low.

Isabella felt her heart break at those words. She sniffed slightly, letting tears fall down her cheeks. "Don't blame yourself, Phineas. No one can tell the future."

Phineas turned his head towards Isabella and saw her crying for some reason. "Did I make you cry?! I'm so sorry."

Isabella smiled half heartedly, giggling slightly as well. "I'm crying because you're upset that you couldn't protect me, and that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Really? So… your not upset? That's good."

_As long as I'm with you then I'm fine…_

* * *

"So, you guys remember the plan?" Tails asked, pacing around the X-Tornado.

"Yup. Me and Ferb run in and disable the security system." Sonic smirked, high-fiving Ferb.

"Then me, Amy, Knuckles and Buford take out the guards." Vanessa smiled.

"After that… we don't know." Cosmo mumbled.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Tails snapped.

"You haven't told us the rest of the plan!" Ginger retorted.

"Oh… right. Me, Cream, Django and Adyson will be piloting the X-Tornado and helping you all into the sky. And we'll just go from there."

"What about us?" Blaze questioned.

"You and Silver will be on the ground with everyone else. You will monitor the mission and give us directions to where we need to go."

"Yes sir!" Silver saluted. Everyone gave him a strange look. "What?! Can't a guy have some fun?"

"We've got your back!" The Fireside Girls (not including Adyson) cheered.

* * *

"Norm! Pass me a um… screwdriver." Doof instructed, holding out his hand.

Norm passed the screwdriver to Doof. "Would it ever hurt to just say 'please' once in a while."

"Yes, yes it would." Doof replied, not even glancing at the robot.

"Can I go play with Decoe and Bocoe?"

"Whatever."

"Don't worry, Norm. All creators are like that." Decoe assured, patting the larger robot on the hand.

"Yes, now let us play catch outside." Bocoe smiled, holding up the ball that was in his metal hands.

The three robots left. "Why are you so hard on Norm?" Isabella wondered.

"He's a nightmare to live with! He screws up, messes around with everything and keeps on calling me 'dad' or 'father', even worse 'pop'. I can't stand it sometimes!"

"You did create him, didn't you?" Phineas asked, catching on to what Isabella was doing.

Doofenshmirtz chucked down the screwdriver and stood up. "I know what you're trying to do. Your trying to make me feel guilty and you know what? It's working! So… just shut up and eat… this?" Doof pulled out a rotten apple from his lab coats pocket. "So THAT'S where my apple from a few months ago went!" He shoved it into Phineas' cage.

"Well, if you feel guilty, why don't you join him and his new friends in playing catch? You must think if him as your son sometimes?" Isabella piped in.

"You know, maybe I will!" And with that, Doof skipped happily out of the room.

"You kids are smart, or he's just an imbecile." Eggman grumbled, walking into the room. "How would you like to join me? I could use kids of your 'talents'."

"Thanks for the offer, but no. You locked us in cages! We're not animals." Phineas spat.

"SECURITY BREAK IN." The ships alarm alarmed, red lights flashing everywhere.

"Show me." A screen appeared in front of Eggman and he saw Sonic and Ferb. "Who's the human?"

"My step-brother." Phineas smiled, proud of Ferb for coming to their rescue.

"Send the guards."

* * *

"I'm sorry, but that was way too easy." Sonic grumbled, very suspicious of how quiet it was. "Too quiet for Eggman."

"Halt!" A henchman called, coming around the bend. Behind his was a whole army of robots.

"That's the Eggman I know and love!" Sonic cried, hoping Eggman could here him.

"Not literally, right?" Ferb asked, bringing out a screwdriver.

"Eeww!" Sonic squealed, putting his fits up to his face and lifting one leg up. "You're gonna pay for that once the girls come."

"And two boys!" Knuckles barked, punching the face off of the closets robot to him.

"Shut it, Knuckles." Amy snapped, taking out a row of robots, making a path for Sonic and Ferb.

They took it and thanked the group. "Don't thank us yet. The fight's just begun!"


	15. Chapter 14 - Showdown

**WARNING! I am not good at fighting scenes. I either rush them or their to long yada yada yada. So please, no reviews about the fight scene unless it's constructive criticism. Enjoy!**

* * *

The robot army (or what was left of it) transformed their arms into small machine guns. "Prepare to fire!" The general ordered, pointing at the group. He brought his hand down. "FIRE!"

The robots fired with everything they had, the bullets denting the walls around them.

"You know, Amy. I'm glad your hammer is huge and bulletproof. It makes an awesome shield!" Vanessa praised.

"Yeah, her hammer has saved us on more than one occasion with it's strength and bulletproofness." Sonic smirked, messing up Amy's quills.

"I don't think that bullletproofness is a word." Ferb replied.

"Well, now it is." Sonic snapped.

"SEIZE FIRE!" The chief cried, glaring at the hammer. Sonic jumped out from behind the hammer and did a simple spin ball into one of the robots.

"Timber!" Sonic laughed, watching the line of robots behind it tumble like dominoes.

"Sonic! Stop acting like a child! You're sixteen!" Amy barked from behind her hammer.

"Yes, mother!" Sonic shouted sarcastically.

"LET ME AT 'IM!" Amy screamed, pushing everyone away from her hammer and swinging it full speed at Sonic.

Sonic gulped and jumped to the side, the hammer smashing the robots that Sonic had knocked down. "Missed me!"

Sonic kept avoiding Amy's deadly swings, making the robots take the hit. "Are they always like this?" Buford asked, watching the two with interest whilst punching a robot close to him.

"Pretty much." Knuckles replied, breaking a robots arm, making sparks fly around him.

"Get behind the wall! The robots are about to start firing again!" Ferb shouted over the sounds of the guns reloading.

The group dived behind a wall, barely missing the swarm of bullets whizzing over their heads. "Tell that to the angry couple." Knuckles grunted, pointing towards the pink and blue hedgehog who were having a battle of their own.

"Hello? Vanessa? Can you hear me?" Blaze asked.

"Blaze? How are you talking to me?" Vanessa replied in her head, bit wanting the others to think she was crazy.

"No time to explain. You see where Sonic and Amy are standing now?" It was Silver this time.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Throw something over there." 

Vanessa thought for a moment before lifting up Knuckles. "Are you CRAZY woman?!" Knuckles yelped.

"Just trust me! Or my brain, whichever suits you!" Vanessa yelled over the sound of guns firing. The robots must have been made stupidly, since they were firing at the ceiling. Vanessa threw Knuckles at the ground by the hedgehogs feet, which gave way and turned into a chute.

"Good work, Vanessa!" Buford praised, doing a perfect swan dive into the chute.

"Lets go!" Vanessa laughed, grabbing Ferbs hand and jumping into the chute.

"Just a normal day of my life." Ferb mumbled under his breath, sticking his hands up in the air and enjoying the slide.

* * *

The robot army heard the commotion, and all leaped towards the chute at the same time. "It appears that we're stuck." One of the robots reported, trying to wriggle out of the heap, only to get lodged between the side of the chute and another robot.

"No, really? We hadn't noticed!" The other robots cried sarcastically.


	16. Chapter 15 - Chilli Dogs Save Lives

Eggman sighed. "My robot army is useless."

"Yes, yes they are." Phineas and Isabella mumbled in unison.

"Is that like, your thing? Repeating yes an then two words afterwards?"

"Yes, yes it is." They replied.

Eggman slapped his forehead and sighed. "Well, KNOCK IT OFF!"

"No, no we can't." They both knew that this was annoying the scientist.

* * *

"You know, this slide has been going on for oh I don't know, ten minutes? WHEN DOES IT END?!" Knuckles cried in annoyance.

"Stop complaining, Knucklehead! You don't have an angry pink hedgehog on you!" Sonic snapped, glancing back to see Amy with fire in her eyes.

"Then apologise!" Amy shouted, trying to grab Sonic's shoulder.

"Just apologise, dude!" Buford growled.

"Fine! I'm-!" Sonic started but was cut off by a meaty aroma. Sonic sniffed the air and soon had hearts in his eyes. "CHILLI DOGS!"

"That's not an apology." Vanessa murmured.

"Follow the scent!" Ferb smiled. "Maybe we can get out of here faster!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Sonic stopped suddenly, turning ninety degrees anti-clockwise and going down an unnoticeable pathway.

* * *

"Norm! I'm open!" Doof called, running backwards with his hands waving in the air. Norm threw the ball, Doof diving for it and catching it. "Got it!"

"Um… sir?" Decoe piped up.

"What?"

"You're off of the ship." Bocoe pointed out.

Doof looked down and squealed, before falling down towards the ground. "Curse you Perry The Platypus!"

Said platypus caught Doofenshmirtz around the collar. "Ngrgrgr!"

"Perry The Platypus! What an unexpected surprise. Seriously! Hey, how are you flying? I can't exactly see." Perry pointed to his jet pack. "Does 'I can't see' mean anything to you, Perry The Platypus?"

Perry just shrugged and brought Doofenshmirtz safely to the ship. "Ngrgrgr!"

"You have to leave already? Okay then… goodbye Perry The Platypus and curse you for… saving me, I guess." Perry saluted and flew off.

"Hey, Doof! Chuck the ball to me!" Decoe requested, flailing his robotic arms around. Doof threw the ball and continued the game as if nothing had happened.

* * *

"How do you work this blasted machine?!" Eggman spat, kicking the inator that Doof hadn't finished. "I fixed it and followed the blueprints!" Eggman brought the blueprints up to face and scanned the paper.

"Hey, Eggy! What does that 'inator' do?" Phineas asked, raising an eyebrow.

Eggman smirked and started doing an evil laugh, coughing slightly at the end. He climbed up onto the machine and searched for something.

"Rude." Isabella mumbled under her breath.

"Right!" Eggman clapped his hands. "You two need to be in the same cage."

Eggman strolled happily over to Isabella's cage and unlocked it. Before Isabella could do anything, Eggman dragged her out of the cage, unlocked Phineas' cage and roughly pushed her inside.

Locking the cage back up, Eggman scurried over to the machine and sat in the seat that was attached to the inator. "What's he gonna do to us?" Isabella asked, wrapping her arms around Phineas' neck.

"No idea." Phineas replied truthfully, snaking his arms around Isabella's waist. "I'm sure we'll be fine. The others will find us."

Eggman jabbed a few buttons. "Ten seconds until firing." The machine whirled, a green ball of energy gathering at the end of the laser.

"CHILLI DOGS!" Sonic screeched, falling out of the sky and landing head first into the machine's 'SELF DESTRUCT' button. The machine exploded as the others fell down. "GIMMIE THE CHILLI DOGS!"

Eggman, scared of Sonic, gave him a plate of chilli dogs. "I was saving them for later, but you can have them!"

"Oh, and Amy?" Amy looked at Sonic. "Sawy."

"I guess that's better than nothing." Amy walked over to the cage. "Hey, Huggie Buddies, stand back."


	17. Chapter 16 - Night Time

"Ground, I've missed you so much!" Phineas grinned, hugging a medium sized rock. Isabella smiled and hugged all of the Fireside Girls, missing her troop for the few hours that she was gone.

"Hey, troop. I missed you guys!" Isabella smiled, finishing off her hug with Gretchen.

"Yup, we're not here. We're invisible!" Buford , Django and Baljeet smiled sarcastically, their arms spread open, ready for a hug.

Isabella and Phineas laughed slightly, hugging the trio. The hug soon turned into a massive group hug with everyone.

"Oh, there you are, Perry." Adyson, Django, Cream and Charmy said in unison, petting the platypus as he walled past.

* * *

Back at the workshop, everyone was deciding where they would sleep for the night. "I have enough spare bedrooms to fit all of the Fireside Girls in." Amy smiled, rubbing off the Fireside Girls from the whiteboard and leaving with the group of girls.

"I have enough space for Candace and Jeremy." Rouge rubbed off their names and left.

Soon, everyone was located to a home, leaving the step-brothers and their crushes at the workshop.

"Well, just make yourselves at home. I'm going to be in the basement working on a way to get you guys home. You must be missing your dimension by now." Tails sadly smiled, walking towards a painting and soon disappearing.

"I'm gonna go find a tree to sleep in." Sonic yawned, zooming out of the door towards the park.

Isabella yawned and rested her head against Phineas' shoulder. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired."

"It's been a long day for all of us." Vanessa agreed, taking Ferb's hand and walking up the stairs to find a room to sleep in.

"Night, bro." Ferb called before disappearing behind the wall.

Phineas and Isabella made their way to the sofa and plonked themselves down on it. Isabella resumed her position of her head resting on Phineas' shoulder whilst Phineas wrapped an arm around her torso. "Hey, Isabella? I wanna make it up to you." Phineas said after a while.

"What do you mean?"

"We were having fun on our… outing until it was ruined, so I want to make it up to you."

Isabella grinned and nodded her head. "That sounds great!"

The front door to the workshop opened and in came Tiana and Strike. "Man, I'm beat!" Strike cried, stretching and jumping in between Phineas and Isabella.

"Chief, why are you wearing a fancy dress? And why's Phineas wearing a suit?" Tiana asked, sitting on the sofas arm.

As Phineas and Isabella began to explain what happened, Tiana and Strike both exchanged glances a lot, and it wasn't about the story that was being told either.


	18. Chapter 17 - New Day

The sun rose up on the horizon, creating a warm glow around the workshop. In a tree nearby, Sonic yawned and stretched, jumping out of the tree and speed walked into the workshop.

"TAILS! I'M HUNGRY AND YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME SOMETHING SINCE YOU DON'T TRUST ME IN THE KITCHEN!" Sonic shouted, waking up Phineas and Isabella who were snuggled next to each other on the sofa. "Oh, morning love birds."

"We're not love birds!" Both snapped in unison.

"I bet every single chilli dog in the world that you guys love each other. TAILS HURRY UP!"

tails trudged downstairs, wearing a blue and white stripped night cap. "Morning to you" he yawned. "too."

Phineas sighed, shuffling slightly closer to Isabella. "Wake me up in an hour."

Isabella smiled, tickling Phineas' neck with her breath. "I don't think that that's possible. What, will all the shouting going on?"

Ferb and Vanessa soon came crawling as fast as possible down the stairs, more awake than the two cuddled up on the sofa. "What's wrong?! We heard shouting!"

"Sonic's complaining that he's hungry. The usual." Tails said, shrugging his shoulders whilst smothering pieces of toast with chilli sauce.

"You could have warned us before waking up the entire mobian population, again!" Amy growled from the doorway, dressed in a light blue dressing gown and a toothbrush hanging from her mouth.

"Yeah!" Katie and Adyson grumbled in unison, wearing the same sort of attire as Amy, minus the toothbrush.

"Is this normal for you guys?" Django asked from the back door, kicking off his shoes.

"As you guys would say..." Charmy started.

"Yes, yes it is." The Sonic gang said together, smirks on each of their faces.

Phineas and Isabella sat up, their hair intertwined messily together. "Ow..." Isabella pouted, trying to untie their hair.

Phineas smiled and joined in with the untangling job. "Could you have of been any louder, Sonic?"

"Yes, yes I could've. Wanna hear?"

"NO!"

* * *

"How could they have gotten away!" Doofenshmirtz cried, glaring at Eggman. "And why is my inator destroyed?!"

"It was destroyed by my pesky blue nemesis."

"What?! You have a platypus nemesis too! Maybe Perry The Platypus tries to stop us both!"

Eggman face palmed. "We have been through this before, I do not have a platypus as a nemesis!"

They started to clean up the debris from the destroyed inator. Norm, Decoe and Bocoe watched the two scientists with mild interest, not bothering to help them.

"Well?!" Both scientists snapped, turning their attention to the three robots.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you gonna help?!"

* * *

"Wow! This beach is amazing!" Candace breathed. Candace was wearing a red and light blue one-piece to match her usual attire and eyes.

"Candace? When did you get here?" Phineas asked, staring up at his older sister.

Candace smiled and ruffled his hair, giving Ferb a one armed hug. Jeremy was standing next to his wife, watching the exchange between his new family. "We've always been here, living with Blaze and Silver."

Isabella, Vanessa and Amy smiled at each other, removing the towels wrapped around their bodies. The boys stared wide eyed, jaws bashing against the soft sand.

Amy was wearing a red one-piece with white polka dots and a silver ankle bracelet with a small dolphin charm dangling from the side.

Isabella was wearing a purple and orange stripped bikini and a golden chained necklace with a small, pink heart-shaped diamond that Phineas had made her for her recent birthday.

Vanessa was wearing a black bikini top with matching black shorts and a crimson bracelet with black emeralds adorning it around her right wrist.

"S...so, Isabella? W...why aren't the F...Fireside Girls h...ere?" Phineas stuttered, wanting to take the attention off of the girls swimsuits. The boys were all wearing swimming trunks which were their favourite colours.

"Well, Adyson and Django are on a date, Katie and Buford are arm wrestling all day, Ginger and Baljeet are with Tails working on a way to get us back and Milly and Holly are ill." Isabella explained, twirling a piece of hair in between two fingers.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Amy asked.

"Lets go!" Vanessa cheered, racing Amy to the water.

"Shall we?" Ferb questioned, staring at Phineas and Isabella. They grinned at him, zooming off to get a head start in the race. "Hey! I wasn't ready!" Ferb took off after the two.


	19. Chapter 18 - Swimming Lesson

**I realised that I haven't updated in what feels like years! So, here's a Sonamy-ish chapter. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Sonic, you gotta get in the water!" Amy cried, tugging as hard as she could on said hedgehogs arm. Sonic wouldn't budge. He just stayed with with a half smile, half scowl on his face.

"Gimmie one good reason why I should get in the water." Sonic snapped.

"Well, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Vanessa are making a net to play water polo, and water polo can only be played in the water." Amy replied. "Besides, don't you think it's about time that you conquered your fear?"

"Fears aren't meant to be conquered!" Sonic shouted.

"YES THEY ARE!" The whole beach screamed in reply, causing Sonic to fall over. Amy was dragged down with Sonic.

Sonic stared into Amy's eyes for a few seconds before getting up and dusting the sand off of his trunks. He held out his hand and Amy happily took it. "Sonic." Amy started, gently squeezing Sonic's hands. "Trust me. I won't let anything happen to you. If I trust you with my life, then you can trust me with yours."

Sonic couldn't help but grin stupidly. He did trust Amy with his life. Especially since her hammer can catch on fire, as well as Amy herself. "I trust you."

* * *

"I don't trust you."

"Aw, come on, Sonic! The deep end is a lot more helpful than the shallow end! Anyways, the sea has salt in which'll keep you afloat."

"A rubber ring can do the exact same thing."

"Yes, yes it can. However, a rubber ring won't teach you how to swim."

The pair started to argue about what was the best way to teach someone to swim. "Rubber rings or armbands are the best!"

"You can't say anything! My father taught me how to swim by holding my stomach whilst I kicked around. Real people are the best way to teach someone how to swim!"

"Can I say something?" Ferb butted in, swimming over to the two hedgehogs.

"Sure." Both hedgehogs smiled.

Ferb inhaled deeply and lifted a finger in the air. "I agree with Amy. Have fun learning how to swim, Sonic." Ferb winked at Sonic before swimming back to regroup with the others.

"YOUR SUPPOSED TO ME ON MY SIDE!" Sonic spat.

Amy sighed and rubbed her temples. "Come on, Sonic. Your going to learn how to swim."

"HELP!"

* * *

"Wow! I never knew swimming was so fun!" Sonic smiled, kicking around happily.

Amy giggled. "Don't forget to use your arms. They aren't just for shoving chilli dogs into your mouth, you know."

Sonic nodded and started to swing his arms like a windmill, kicking his legs up and down in the process. "Thanks for teaching me, Amy."

"No problem, anything for a friend. Now, I'm going to VERY SLOWLY remove my arms from around your stomach. Then, you're going to do what you're doing now."

Sonic started to panic. "I...I'm not ready!"

Amy sighed, and proceeded with her plan. "Please, Sonic. Trust me."

Sonic started to kick around and move his arms. "I...I'm swimming!" Sonic screamed, circling Amy happily.

"What did I tell you?"

Sonic stopped in front of Amy and hugged her. "Um... thanks..."

Amy stupidly grinned and hugged him back. "Glad to help." She pecked him on the cheek before swimming over to the others, ready to play a game of water volleyball.

* * *

**So I'm thinking of doing a Pokemon fanfiction-it won't be uploaded until next year since I want to finish Doubles and Tales From The Deep before I start a new one, which is IDK when-so tell me what you think of the idea :)**


	20. Chapter 19 - Seaweed

**This chapter takes place during the previous chapter, just in case anyone is confused as to why Sonic and Amy aren't in this chapter, just mentioned. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Look at those two." Knuckles grumbled, lifting up a bottle of beer to his lips and taking a sip.

"Which two?" Rouge responded.

"Which two do you THINK I'm talking about!" he snapped.

"Sorry for not being able to read your mind!" Rouge retaliated, sticking out her tongue.

"You two sure argue a lot…" Jeremy muttered, watching the kids in the sea.

* * *

"Can I have some more seaweed, Isabella?" Phineas asked, holding out his hand.

"One sec, we've ran out." Isabella smiled, diving underwater to collect some seaweed.

"Where's Ferb?" Vanessa wondered, scanning the sea for any signs of her green haired boyfriend.

"He went to go and follow Sonic and Amy." Phineas answered, not even looking at Vanessa.

"Got it!" Isabella laughed, sticking the seaweed on Phineas' head. Phineas started to laugh and removed the seaweed from his head.

"Thanks for the new hairdo, but I'll stick with the one that I have now."

Isabella giggled and wrapped her arms around Phineas' torso. "I think you look great with any sort of hairstyle!"

Phineas set down the seaweed net he was currently trying to make and spun around so that he was facing Isabella. Grinning evilly, he grabbed a handful of seaweed and plonked it on Isabella's hair. "As do you, Princess Seaweed Isabella." Isabella pouted and dunked his head under water.

"I'm fine as I am thanks!" She growled, letting go of Phineas' head. Isabella turned her back on Phineas and huffed.

Trying to pull himself up, Phineas reached a hand up and grabbed Isabella's bikini strap. He pulled tightly and resurfaced, only to find that Isabella's bikini top was in his hand. "Oops." Phineas mumbled, grinning slightly whilst handing a very red Isabella her bikini top back.

"Pervert!" Isabella teased, tying her top back up.

"It was an accident!" Phineas gasped, raising his hands up in the air defensively.

"Let's just continue with the net."


End file.
